<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why you? by delavairesslegacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346046">Why you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delavairesslegacy/pseuds/delavairesslegacy'>delavairesslegacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delavairesslegacy/pseuds/delavairesslegacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaliyo gets pissed because her feelings led her down an awkward path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaliyo Djannis/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaliyo slammed her fist against the interior wall of Nine’s ship. The blow from her knuckles echoed through the ship’s tight quarters.</p>
<p>“Kriff!” She snarled as the calloused skin cracked open and blood pooled.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s gonna need kolto.</em>
</p>
<p>The thought of going to see that kriffin’ agent for healing made Kaliyo’s stomach churn.</p>
<p>
  <em> If she hadn’t..</em>
</p>
<p>Kaliyo’s last meeting with The Wheezer hadn’t exactly gone the way that she had planned. She hadn’t told either agent that she had reestablished contact with the Revolutionary Edge Brigade. At the time, she hadn’t thought that this job with the agent was going to last long but – things had changed.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a permanent situation. No, just – longer than she had anticipated.</p>
<p>What she also hadn’t anticipated was that damned Nine asking to come with her. Kaliyo had told her very clearly not to say a kriffin’ word but of course she hadn’t listened. The damned agent never listened to a thing she had to say.</p>
<p>It hadn’t helped that Wheezer thought she had brought the agent for her organs. Kaliyo had hoped that they would’ve been able to keep things civil; after all, the brigade had been her home for longer than most places. And while she loathed to say that she was attached to places or people – she had become quite attached to them. But when forced to pick between the brigade and – whatever the kriff she had going on with Nine. Kaliyo chose her agent.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kriff. My agent. Exactly how is she mine?</em>
</p>
<p>Kaliyo sighed loudly. She could hear the sound of the agent returning to the ship. She slipped from the armory with a greasy cloth wrapped around her bloodied knuckles. Nine saw her before she could duck into the crew bunks.</p>
<p>“What’s that, Kaliyo?” Nine motioned to her makeshift bandage.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing, agent. Just thought I’d wrap my hand in your dirty rifle rag for funsies.” She winced at how sharp her tone was.</p>
<p>“You’re hurt.” Not a question.</p>
<p>“Nothing some of that alcohol we got from Balmorra can’t fix.” She waved off Nine’s hands. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>But of course, Nine insisted; she took Kaliyo’s hand and dragged her into the medbay.</p>
<p>Kaliyo plopped down into the seat and watched as Twelve methodically pulled supplies out of her pack and turned her attention back to her.</p>
<p>A gentle hand unwrapped Kaliyo’s bloody hand. “This might sting.”</p>
<p>Kaliyo sucked in a breath as the agent slopped on a salve that she had made herself. She watched as nimble fingers wrapped a disposable cohesive bandage around the bacta pads that were placed to heal the wounds nicely.</p>
<p>“Thank you for what you did.” Nine didn’t look up from their hands.</p>
<p>“Just did what I needed to do. No need to thank me.”</p>
<p>Kaliyo swore she saw a smile start to form on Nine’s face before that stupid agent persona wiped it away. “Of course, Kaliyo. Whatever you say.”</p>
<p>Kaliyo felt a ghost of fingerstips across her top of her hand as Nine stood up and gathered her equipment.</p>
<p><em>I would do anything for you</em> was left, as usual, unsaid between the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>